


Follow

by asocialconstruct



Series: Appearances [2]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabbly fluffy follow up to Appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

“Cain, come on, it’ll be fun.” Ethan reached down and adjusted Cain’s earmuffs, trying to not laugh at his sour expression. Cain’s cheeks were already red, but he’d refused to wear a hat. Ethan leaned down to give him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled him up.

The skating rink was empty at this hour of the morning, no one to see as Cain stumbled against him, clumsy in the borrowed ice skates. Ethan caught him, both of them almost going down. “This is fucking stupid,” Cain mumbled, his fingers twisting on Ethan’s jacket.

“Just come on.” Ethan dragged him by the hand to the edge of the ice, Cain standing there frowning as Ethan stepped out onto it. He left Cain there, taking long glides out into the center of the rink. He circled back, coming to a sharp stop in front of Cain and holding his hand out.

“Not doing it,” Cain snapped, sticking his hand in his pockets. 

But he wavered without a hand on the railing to hold himself up, so Ethan caught him again and started to pull him out onto the ice. “It’s easy, just follow me,” Ethan said, taking both Cain’s hands in his, facing him and skating backwards. Cain frowned down at his feet, watching Ethan’s as he towed them out. Ethan watched him, biting his lip to keep Cain from seeing him smile, Cain’s breath coming in long puffs of steam as he ground his jaw and tried to concentrate on his feet.

He got a rhythm, moving on his own, so Ethan let his hands go, getting a glare as Cain wavered and realized he had to do it on his own. He skated back away from Cain, secretly enjoying watching him until Cain caught up to him and Ethan realized Cain didn’t know how to stop, catching him by the hands again to slow him down. 

They spun with Cain’s momentum, Cain grabbing onto him too hard. Ethan got them stopped, standing too close with Cain’s hands on his arms and both of them pressed together. 

Ethan kissed him.

Cain leaned into him too hard, pushing his tongue into Ethan’s mouth, skin and lips and breath too warm in the cold air and neither of them realized they were falling until too late.

Cain landed first, and Ethan only felt a little bad because Cain cushioned his fall, Cain landing hard on on his back, Ethan on top of him. Ethan kissed him again before Cain could say anything.


End file.
